


two stars in orbit

by OceanMyth



Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [22]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, oogies, set sometime after toph joins the gaang, toph's there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth
Summary: Sokka continues to be annoyed by Aang and Katara and their ridiculous pining.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	two stars in orbit

The stars have come out, the night is still, and Toph is snoring. Loud, rumbling snores that shake her rocky— Sokka has no idea what that thing would be called—cave? tent? Shelter? It’s hard to classify it, but whatever it is, it shakes with the force of Toph’s snores, little pebbles bouncing free to skitter across the ground.

It makes the night just a little less tranquil than Sokka would have liked, but hey, he's not complaining that Toph has been made a part of their little group— he should probably start coming up with names for their team, calling it a 'little group' was really unintimidating, more like something that Gran-Gran would have called her gossip squad with the three other old ladies in the tribe, and why the hell did 'gossip squad' sound way cooler than 'little group’, _it was just some old ladies gossiping_ — anyway, yeah, he's glad that Toph has become a part of their team because he knows that with her around, nobody has to take watch anymore. Toph will know that there's someone coming _long_ before any trouble finds them, even while she’s asleep.

The night is just short of perfect. Sokka is still awake though, and he doesn't know why. But everytime he goes to shut his eyes, a nagging sensation of dread tickles over his spine, like that one time he thought there was a prickle-snake in his bed-roll, but it was only Aang trying to wake him up.

He looks over toward where the kid had set up his bed-roll—tonight is the _perfect_ chance to get revenge for that little incident, even though it had happened months ago. And then Sokka groans, because... _urgh_. 

Ew.

At least this explains why he couldn’t sleep— his big-brother senses had been tingling. Sokka gazes at the scene in front. His nose crinkles up.

Gross. 

_Oogie._

Aang is where he'd set up his bed-roll.... and so is Katara. And the two of them are _cuddling_. Katara’s bed-roll had been set up a good ways away from Aang, certainly far enough to discourage touching, (Sokka knows, he'd measured and double-checked), and has now migrated closer to Aang. The only reason that Sokka is still calm is because neither of them seem to be aware of how close they are— well duh, they’re sleeping.

Also it isn’t really fair to say that the two of them are _cuddling_ either. It's more like Aang, who sleeps like a starfish, threw an arm out a little too close to Katara, who clings like a limpet—Sokka can attest to that personally, having woken up one too many times in their igloo to find Katara drooling on him—and she grabbed his arm, and is holding his hand tightly, having pulled the rest of his arm close too. 

The two of them are always leaning towards each other, leaning into each other, and now is no exception. They orbit around each other, watching each other, touching each other in brief flutters of contact.

It’s absolutely unbearable, and Sokka can’t decide whether or not it will be worse when they finally get together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me doing some spring cleaning and fixing poor formatting/posting decisions that I made because I am a fool. So basically what I'm saying is that I yoinked the second chapter of Oogies, and posted it separately bc it was bothering me.
> 
> Also I should probably group all of these little "Sokka is revolted by the blatant pining" fics into a series.


End file.
